Diaries of the Bad Trio: The Untouchables
by Ms. May
Summary: Every person has that one other that they would die for. This is a collection of stories about those that Prussia, Spain, and France care most about. Each of them has one that the others are never aloud to harass. There's some Spamano, and a love triangle between Hungary, Prussia and Austria, as well as a few other hinted couples here and there. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

Hetalia: Diaries of the Bad Touch Trio- The Untouchables

Prologue Part 1

Clouds billow over head, swirling like a bad milkshake. The wind picks up with a bite that spring shouldn't have. He flips up his collar against it and stalks down the street, his long legs carrying him quickly. The long brown coat is blown open, revealing a dark blue suit that's missing the jacket. Not like it matter very much though, because there's no one to see him. It's only about three in the afternoon, but the streets are empty. Everyone with half a whit is tucked away behind closed doors. He knows full well what a storm smells like, but he hasn't got half a whit. He's angry right now, and when he's angry there's only one thing he does.

Work was a bitch. His boss yelled at him again. That happens like, every day, but today the no good fucker really did it. His pictures were awesome, what did that no talent excuse for an editor know about photography anyway? Nothing, that's what. That ass had no right to criticize his photos. The no good ignorant bastartd. . . There are only four people in the world who can criticize his photos. He didn't know anything about what made up real life. Fuck him and his asinine bull shit.

It takes all of the red eyed man's control not to stop dead in his tracks and punch in the nearest window. A straggler catches his eye as he hurries down the street, and immediately freezes up. The man scoffs at the straggler and continues walking across the hard concrete. At the corner he passes the lamp post that's always on. It's orange bulb flickered and cast a pale shadow across his face. The light's red, but he doesn't bother waiting for it to change, as there are no cars on the road.

He continues down his street, passing familiar flower boxes and shrubbery. The parking meters on the side of the road are all empty. It's one of those days, where things are better left in doors. He always loved days like this. When he was a kid, he and his friends would always go to the local hang out. There they could make a racket without worrying about getting kicked out, or getting into fights.

Drops begin to fall from the sky, splattering his back in the wind. There is no point in running; he's only a few feet from the door now. The key goes in without a pause for breath, and gives a satisfying click. Now there's a really long walk to his apartment. It's all the way in the back of the building, top floor. He like the view it gives him of the rest of the city, so it's worth the walk. Plus, the walk usually gives him time to cool down. Usually.

Today, all it manages to do is take the edge off.

He kicks the door in, making an almost gunshot noise that the neighbors were used to hearing by now. Papers fly around his feet as he kicks over the table. A scream tears itself out of his throat before he can stop himself. The lamp lands in a spray of glass.

"WHERE, THE FUCK, ARE THEY?" He shouts at the hallow room. Finally his breathing slows down, and he can think straight again. A sliver of light appears as the library door opens. Really it should be the bedroom, but he prefers to sleep in living room. It makes it so much easier to pass out when he gets wasted.

There are few books in the library except for the blue bound, two hundred fifty page diaries. He's been writing them since he could hold a pen, and filling them with pictures since he could steal the camera from the crafts room at the boy's shelter where he grew up. Almost all of them are his, but a few belong to his friends. The day he decided they were friends he gave each of them one, and now he's received all but one back.

He runs his hand through his white hair and searches the spines for one that will make him feel less like punching things. A well worn one catches his eye. The spine has rivets and nicks on it from all the time he spends shoving it into pockets and desks. Careful creases run vertically along the width of the spine. Along the top the pages are yellowed, and words are scribbled in a messy disjointed handwriting.

Without even realizing it he slides the book from the shelf and runs his finger over it. It's a nice book. The leather is a soft blue color and feels like a cloud. Set in the center of the book a black eagle spreads its wings and boasts a shield over its chest. In one talon it holds a scepter, in the other a gilded ball with a cross on top. Unconsciously he fingers the iron cross on his deep blue tie, the one he always wears. The eagle's head is thrown back, like it's laughing. Upon its head is a crown fit for a king.

His back tingles a bit as he traces the lines of the crest. Its image is mirrored across his back, a constant reminder of everything he cares about. He doesn't know why but something fascinates him about the Order of the Black Eagle. Ever since he was a child something drew him to the crest.

Now he flips through the introductory pages of the book. They're covered in a very lengthy explanation of why the book belongs to him, how he's awesome and explicit instructions for returning it. He laughs and sighs a little. How could he not, he was just so cute when he was a kid.

Agust 21st

Dear Diary,

Today was the most awesome first day of school ever!

* * *

I'll explain more as to why Prussia is so angry latter (maybe). It's the things the boss said about the content of the pictures that realy set him off. I kind of love the Bad Touch Trio, Prussia is my favorite male character, closely followed by Sweden and Spain. I also really like writing depressing things, so this is going to get a lot heavier the farther things go in the series. As of now though, this are still pretty light. Feel free to comment, and yes, Prussia starts every entry off with dear diary. That's just going to be a thing that happens. Btw, my grammar is so bad (as is my spelling) so if you see a mistake, point it out to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue part 2

August 21st,

Dear Diary,

Today was the most awesome first day of school ever. Of course it's all thanks to me, and my sheer ability to be the best at everything. Senior year is going to be hellz awesome.

The bell rung and a storm of kids flooded into the hallway, waking Gilbird from his morning stupor. Immediately the hallways were filled with a strange music, mixing the harsh sounds of locker doors with the sound of marching feet and the occasional dropped book. It was like someone was laying down a track for a party. Although it was kind of a party, since APHS was basically a joke. None of the teachers had any authority over the kids, and the only thing Principle UN was capable of doing was giving kids fines. If Gilbert had a dime for every time that old guy charged someone he'd definitely not be as broke as he was now. Not like he never got any money, he just spent it all. Mostly on fines actually . . .

He strutted down the hallway like a boss. Kids clung to lockers, staring at him in awe. They all wished they could look as sexy as he did. There weren't very many who actually wore their school uniform, but Gil took it to a bit of an extreme. Fuck school rules, he was Gilbert Beilshmit! Rules didn't apply to him, he was awesome.

He began to recognize a few faces as he searched for his friends. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted his brother, all perfectly combed hair and staunch school uniform. A serious urge to antagonize him was shoved down in order to affront his company the proper courtesy. He was chatting it up with that little Italian kid, the one that always smiled in a way that made you think he really didn't know what was going on. Gilbert rather liked the kid; he was cute and always had something nice to say. Except for when it came to Arthur, but no one liked that kid, he's a twat.

Speak of the devil; the Brit leaned against Alfred's locker, giving a glare and a good eye roll at Gil as he passed. In return for his courtesy, the twat was flipped the bird and a very cocky smile reminiscent of a shark.

"Go fuck yourself, you arse!" Arthur yelled, as Gil walked backwards down the hallway. Alfred looked up from his locker and waved a morning hello from behind his morning cheese burger. Gil couldn't help but think about how fat Al was going to get. Seriously, if that kid didn't spend all his time playing baseball and foot ball, he would weigh like four hundred pounds. "Did you hear me you albino wanker? I said go fuck yourself!" Arthur actually shook his fist at Gil. Gil didn't even know people actually did that, he thought it was only a thing that old people did in cartoons. Oh well, he really couldn't let that ass show him up.

"But if I did, I would deny all the ladies a piece of my awesome, huge-" There was a squawk, accompanied by a sharp pain and noise like a bell that filled his head. With a quick pivot, Gil faced his attacker, and found that the ceiling was really interesting. Still he couldn't help but steal a few looks at her to see if she had changed any over the summer.

She was fairly tall and wore the standard school uniform, with the exception of the sweater. In the summer heat there was no need for it, and instead wore just the plain white button up t-shirt. A cascade of loose brown waves fell to her hips, held in place by just two pink chrysanthemums. They were a change from the usual scarf she wore to hold her hair in place. Gilbird had settled absently on her shoulder and picked at a tiny loose thread in the seam. Gil wondered briefly if he should point it out.

"Watch your mouth Gilbert, there are ladies present!" She smacked her hand against the frying pan menacingly enough to dislodge Gilbird from his perch on her shoulder. He rightfully returned to his spot on top of Gil's head, but screeched angrily at having to fly back and forth in order to avoid the wrath of the frying pan.

"You're wearing flowers in your hair." He said intelligently. Instinctively her hand went to the flowers. A slight pink tinge crept over her cheeks.

"They were a gift." She said smiling slightly, and seeming to forget that Gil was even there. She never smiled like that around him anymore. He shoved past her, once again infuriating her.

"Tell that bitch to find a better present next time. If he were awesome like me, he'd know that flowers are stupid." He shouted over his shoulder as he ran away through the thick crowd. She shouted something after him, but forced himself not to hear it. That Austrian douchebag didn't know anything about getting Eliza a proper present. There was no way she wanted something as stupid and girly as a couple of flower pins. He bet the only reason she kept it was because he was such a pretty boy.

He shoved the din of the hallway firmly into his pocket, and let it drown out the sound of his own thoughts. No one seemed to be walking his way, and he had to practically fight to take a step. None of the faces he saw really mattered to him, they all had that same gray look. Suddenly an elbow linked his arm and a well manicured hand clasped his shoulder. They gave him a rough tug and he was dragged through the river of bodies to a small embankment occupied by two other people.

"Jesus, have you gone deaf or something?" Antonio said unlinking his arm.

"It must be his new turn tables; I bet he blew his ears out since we last saw him." Francis gave him a light jab in the head.

"No way, my ears are fucking awesome! I don't know what you guys are talking about!" Gil folded his arms and turned his back on them. He could feel their eyes roll behind him.

"I was calling your name for like ten whole minutes." Antonio said exasperated.

"I bet he was too busy thinking about Eliza." France said slyly. Gil spun on his heels as they began to snicker. At the sight of his face, they only laughed harder.

"Fuck you guys! Why would I want anything to do with her and all her stupid flower pins!" He shouted at them, feeling heat climb into his face. A few pedestrians turned to look at them as they passed. The other two could see that they had over stepped themselves a bit, and quickly looked for something to turn the conversation around.

"Well I bet she wants everything to do with you though. Look at you man, she's probably dying to get in your pants." Francis said giving a flourishing wave at Gil's ensemble. He did put a lot of work into it this morning. Choosing clothes that look sexy/punk/effortless was a lot harder than people give it credit. He wore black shirt with a plain white button down slung over it. His sleeves were rolled up exactly five times, so they still looked ruffled. Like always he wore an iron cross on a black chain and a matching pair of black and red kicks.

"I don' know amigo, it looks like he's barely got room for one in there." Antonio laughed tugging at the belt loop of Gil's brand new hot pink skinny jeans. The latter swatted his hands away and stuck a pose, letting his awesomeness radiate. He was like the fucking summer sun of sexy, lighting up the world, and making everyone around him hot and bothered.

"You didn't believe me when I said I was buying them did you?" He said turning around so they could fully appreciate how awesome he looked in the pants.

"I didn't think you were stupid enough to pay $150 on a pair of pink jeans, but I think you really raised the bar this time." Toni laughed louder and Francis smacked his butt.

"Your ass does look really fine though." Francis said appraisingly.

"Hell yeah, it does, you want a piece of this francy-pants?" Gil dropped it like it was hot and Francis was just as quick to take up the challenge. Right in the middle of the hallway, they started grinding on each other to Gil's really bad beat boxing.

"That the best you got Gil?" Francis taunted. Toni was clutching his sides, and whipping the tears from his eyes.

"Ay Dios mio, you guys are killing me!" Toni cried.

"You think that's good, check this out." Gil dropped down as low as he could go, and started to twerk. At the sight Toni fell to the floor, laughing so hard he could barely breathe. All Francis could do was clap.

All of the sudden a horrible tearing noise cut through the noise of the hallway. Toni's laughter was cut off, Francis' hands froze in mid air and any color Gil might have had drained from his face. For a few seconds none of them moved. Then Gil straightened up and looked at his butt. Toni sat up, his eyes growing to the size of dinner plates. Francis' jaw dropped to the ground, but it was soon followed by the rest of him.

Canary print boxers plainly hung out for all to see through the wide open split in Gil's brand new hot pink skinny jeans. Francis joined Toni's I'm-laughing-so-hard-I-think-I-might-actually-suffocate party while Gil slowly turned his back against the wall. Then he gave each of the other two a swift kick in the side, effectively sobering them up (though Toni was silently shaking as he climbed to his feet and every time Gil turned he could see Francis begin to snicker).

The hallways were surprisingly empty as they made their way to the nurse's office. They only ran into one kid on the way there, and he seemed to be hurrying towards something else.

"Has the bell rung yet?" Toni asked looking around for a clock that told actual time and not things like 79:66. Francis shook his head, stepping out from his position as left guard and peering around Gil.

"I wonder where they all went. . ." Francis said absently.

Gil kicked in the door to the nurse's office and took off his pants. If the nurse was there she ignored them, hiding in the labyrinth that connected all the school offices. Nurse Theresa wasn't very fond of the three boys (Gil in particular). That was really only because Roderick happened to fall down the stairs a lot. Apparently that was his fault.

They began sifting through the nurse's stuff in search for some thread and a needle. It was silent as they searched. Gil rummaged through a tall cupboard, pants in hand. The cupboard was filled almost entirely with strangely colored liquids and pills the size of horses. Toni searched through the cupboards above the paper covered bench. They were filled with enough gauze and Band-Aids to save an army. Although that was probably appropriate considering the number of fights that happened there. Francis picked up one of the trashy tabloids lying on the desk and began to leaf through it.

"WHAT?" Gil slammed his head into the shelf and Toni jumped onto the bench faster and anyone thought possible. They quickly swiveled around and waited for Francis to speak. The edges of the magazine crumpled in his hand, and he looked ready to burst. He didn't say anything, but instead rolled the magazine up and slammed it into his pocket. Papers rustled as Francis went back to his search, pointedly making noise. When the other two didn't move, he turned around.

"Hey. . . is everything-"

"Why are you on the bench?" Francis asked, blatantly cutting off the question though providing an easy enough distraction. Toni rouged and climbed back down onto the ground, mumbling about a roach.

"You're afraid of a roach? They're like this big!" Gil laughed.

"Shut up, they're freaky, with all their little leg things." He shivered at the memory of them.

"Aw, are you afraid they're going to crawl all over you." Gil inched closer, wiggling his fingers.

"Stop it! I'm serious." Toni pouted and folded his arms. Gil hung his head in mock shame.

"I'm sorr-ROACH!" Gil cried pointing behind Toni. The Spaniard screamed like a little girl and jumped up onto the bench again, peering over the edge on his hands and knees.

"Where, where'd it go? I don't . . . Oh fuck you."

"It was just too perfect. I couldn't let an opportunity like that slip through my fingers." Gil leaned against the cupboard and snickered. A very hefty edition of the Tenacious Breed of Medical Caretaker's Proper Procedures and Protocol found its maiden air-voyage on a direct collision course with Gil's face. Luckily Gil was fast and ducked out of the way just in time. It hit the lip of one of the shelves and rocked the cupboard. The contents tumbled from the cupboard. Every bottle (with the exception of one filled with a thin dark liquid) exploded upon impact, turning the floor around Gil's feet into a circus.

"Why didn't that one break?" Francis asked, cocking his head to the side and peering at it curiously. Antonio lowered himself off the bench, keeping his eyes fixed to the bottle. Gil reached down and picked it up, peering at the label.

"Morphine Sulfate." He said, a think smile appearing on his lips. "Hey guys, this stuff is morphine!" He held it up for them to marvel in all its drug filled glory.

"Don't you dare think about stealing that Gilbert Beilshmit, I will have you arrested for theft, vandalism and possession of narcotics." Mrs. Teresa walked into the nurse's office, looking ready to go to war. "And why are you not wearing your pants?"

"I wasn't going to steal it." Gill rolled his eyes "I can get better stuff." He said under his breath. The other two snickered despite themselves. "And the rest of the bottles were an accident."

"That doesn't change the fact that you destroyed them. And where are your pants?" She asked, more than a little bit peeved at his perceived impertinence.

"I don't have any money to pay a fine! I'm way too awesome for community service, especially on the first day of school!" Gil's pleas fell on deaf ears, and she turned around to look for a detention slip. Antonio met Gil's eyes, and motioned that he would take the hit for Gil, considering it was his fault. However Gil waved him away. Lord knows what his mother would do to him if Antonio had to pay a fine.

"Madame Theresa, please if you would do us the service of sparing us on this first day of school, we would be eternally grateful." Francis said, trying his upmost to be incredibly charming.

"What were you even doing here in the first place; none of you are injured as far as I can tell?" She gave them all a very piercing look up and down. Gil held up his pants for her to see.

"We were just looking for a needle and some thread." He said. An evil gleam crept into her eyes.

"I don't have any needles or thread." The warning bell sounded, announcing that all students were to head to class.

"Yes you do, I see Rod sewing things all the time. That guy is like the master of recycled clothing." Gil said exasperated.

"He carries around his own thread and needles, if you want some you'll have to ask him. Oh and I don't have any spare uniforms either, fresh out I'm afraid." Miss. Theresa smiled pleasantly. Gil returned this with a steeled expression, and they remained that way until a highly disgruntled Italian walked through the door, clutching his arm.

"Lovi! Buenos dias! Qué tal?" Toni smiled widely and waved as the young Italian looked around the office.

"I told you, I don't fucking speak Spanish you tomato loving bastard, and I never will." He snarled. This didn't seem to faze Toni at all though, as the tomato loving bastard continued to smile.

"Lovino, that language is not appropriate around a lady." Miss. Theresa scolded.

"Yeah, whatever. Look I dislocated my shoulder, do you think you can just put it back for me." Lovino surveyed the other boys, and halted when he came across Gil.

"How'd you hurt your arm?" Antonio asked.

"There was a fight in the hallway, and I got shoved into a locker by Alistair." Lovinio winced a little bit as the nurse inspected his arm. "Why the hell are you not wearing any fucking pants, you potato loving jack ass?" The final bell chimed through the hallway.

"Language Lovino." Miss. Theresa said tersely. After the nurse and Gil exchanged quick glances, he realized that he would find no sympathy in her. So, he did the only thing he thought rational. He sucked in his chest, struck an awesome pose and in the most confident and boisterous voice he could manage said:

"Pants are for squares! And I'm AWESOME! How could you expect awesome me to go all day in a pair of pants?"

"Seriously, they're so unfashionable."

"And they're such a pain when it so hot outside." Gil turned around to see his Francis in his tight red briefs and Toni in a pair of tomato print boxers.

"Come on guys, let's get to class." Gil threw his arms around his two best friends and steered them out the door. People were scattered about the hall, wondering hither and yond. "What's going on . . .? I thought the bell rang."

"Eres tonto de remate, Gil it's lunch time." Toni said shaking his head and smiling. At the German's blank look, Francis explained.

"You got here at the end of third period. The bells were for the beginning of A-Lunch and the end of passing period." Francis ruffled Gil's hair and laughed. Gil removed his arms from the other two and lightly punched both Toni and Francis in the arm.

"I knew that! I'm just used to people flocking to my awesomeness. Look, they're all just standing there; I was trying to say that I thought that there should be more people. After all, the bell did ring." They laughed, and then walked in comfortable silence towards the courtyard. "By the way, thanks for . . . you know." He ran his fingers through his white hair and smirked at all those who dared to give them a questioning look.

"C'mon man, you know what they say! A good friend will bail you out of jail. . ." Antonio began, pausing for dramatic effect.

"But you best friends will be in the cell next to you." They joined in, repeating the words like they were some ancient creed. The crew burst through the clear doors out into the court yard. Its stone floor held cracks through which a few wild flowers few. Remnants of walls made little benches along the fence, separating the students from the outside. The courtyard used to be the lunch room, but somehow the roof and part of the wall got blown up, and Gil had no idea how that happened or how it was not really his fault. But that's a story for another time.

Their colleagues were spread out around the courtyard. Alfred, Arthur, and Matthew sat at one of the few lunch tables that still had a top, with Alfred regaling them with his heroic tales, quarter pounder in hand. Kiku wasn't sitting with them today; instead he sat on a bench with Ludwig, and Feliciano. The rest of the Asians were sitting at one of the tables closer to the Nordics. They all sat around the new fountain, quietly talking amongst themselves. Arthur's brothers (with the exception of Peter of course, he much preferred the Nordics) sat at the last of the other tables, mostly just arguing. Alistair was missing, which seemed to jog Toni's memory.

"Hey guys, do you want to go get some fireworks and light them in Alistair's locker?" He asked, looking past the fountain and the fence, to the big street that lead all the way around town.

"I'm always up to show that stupid Scott what for." France smiled and tossed his hair.

"Hell yeah! I love fireworks!" Gil fist pumped

"Hey! You three, did I just hear you say fireworks. Where are you pants?" They froze in place, hoping that if they didn't move the prefect wouldn't see them. "I can still see you. That's not working." Vash pointed his bb gun at them, waiting for an answer.

"Big brother, is something wrong?" Lili poked her head out from behind Vash, the pink ribbon in her hair matching her neck tie.

"No Lili, everything's fine-"

"Why Vash, I didn't know that Lili was a freshman this year, my how fast they grow." Francis said smiling. It wasn't a creepy smile, not like he usually gave. This one seemed sincere, and reminded Gil of how he always claimed to be the big brother of the group. Although the whole not wearing pants thing kind of ruined that, and definitely tipped the scale back to creepy.

"Yes she's a freshman, and if you so much as look at her I will plant my foot so far up your-" He paused for a minute and tucked his gun under his arm before covering Lili's ears. "ass, that your nose will bleed."

"Right well, as much as we'd love to stick around and see you do that we have some fireworks we need to buy." Gil grabbed Francis and Antonio and took off towards the closest fence.

"Antonio first, he's the lightest, then you Gil. I'll climb over after you two." At the foot of the fence they wasted no time in picking up Toni and tossing him clear over the fence. Next, Francis acted as a foot hold for Gil. However, by that time, Vash had extracted his gun from under his eye and was racing towards them for a better shot.

"Hurry Francis!" Toni cried

"Get over the fence man!"

Francis jumped onto the fence and began to climb. The barbed wire at the top was new, and it took him a few seconds to begin to maneuver over it. However a few seconds was all he got. Vash began firing shots off and the harsh sting of his gun tripped up Francis and he fell from the top. His shoulder was cut deep by the wire and it tore away one of the sleeves as he fell. At the bottom however, Gil and Toni were ready.

"Are you okay?" Gil asked, leaning down to inspect Francis.

"Ah, zut, it tore my uniform. Other than that, I'm fine." Francis hand his hand over the cut, covering up as much of the blood as possible.

"We can get band-aids at the store, we have to go-Ouch!" Toni put pressure on his neck where the bb hit. More began to sail past them as the three took off into the cover of the trees. They didn't make it there entirely unscathed, but the damages were minimal.

"That escape was AWSOME! To the store!" Prussia declared and the three made their way toward the big rode that wound all the way around the city.

As they left the convenience store clouds began to thicken and darken over head. A stiff cold wind blew low, whipping their hair and clothes about them. They were once again wearing their pants. After being thrown out of the store for being only in their underwear, they had quickly ducked into Toni's house while his mom was out.

"I can't wait to set these off!" Gil exclaimed, swinging the bag filled with light explosives. "I still can't believe you wouldn't let us get the dragon one!" He pouted at Toni.

"Are you kidding me? Remember the last time we set one of those off. . . Hey Francis, you're headed the wrong way. The school is this way." Toni and Gil stopped for a second, waiting for Francis to say something. The latter's hands were shoved in his jacket pocket, fist clenched tightly around the magazine he picked up earlier. After a few seconds he turned, giving the other two a forced smile.

"I'll ketch up with you guys a little later. There's something I need to do." He could feel that the words weren't very convincing. All it took was a simple glance between the other two, and their resolve was steeled.

"Here . . ." Antonio handed Francis his buss pass. "That'll get you wherever you need to go, so long as you use the same line." Gil was next to step up to him. He handed the Frenchman a ring of old keys and a map.

"These belong to a couple of different safe houses out there. I used them when I would pretend to run away before I came here. The map has their locations marked. If anyone asks you questions, just tell them you're a friend of mine."

"Look, it's nothing like that it's just . . ." Francis tried to explain, without really explaining.

"You don't have to tell us." Toni smiled knowingly. For the first time since he picked up the magazine, Francis felt himself relaxing.

"Keep the stuff anyway; you never know when you'll need it." Gil put his hand on Francis's shoulder, and gave him a smile before the other two headed off. The Frenchman turned and began to walk up the street towards the buss stop.

* * *

If you get the chance I recommend that you look up the video, sexy Spain, naughty France, and bitchy Prussia. I'm serious; I've watched it like eight times. It is awesome. Also every time I hear the song Uptown girl (or really any billy jole song for that matter), I think of the BTT as greasers and I smile a lot. I have so many projects going on though, the last thing I need is try and do a 50s themed hetalia thing. So I think someone else should do it. Because I bet it'd be hilarious wonderful. Also, I wanted to explain one thing, I ship PruHun, however I don't think they'll end up together in this series. This one is supposed to look into different types of love, and I think it ruins it if I leave out the childhood friend love that I think Prussia and Hungary would be perfect for. The way they disfucntionally guard each other is really great, I just want to show that off. Maybe in a different series they'll end up together, but for now, they're morails all the way. Also, if my Spanish is bad I apologize. What is there I got off of google translate and looking up different Spanish (as in Spain Spanish, not Latin America Spanish) phrases.

Ps: Alastair is Scotland, incase some of you didn't get that.

PPs: If you're wondering why Gil was wearing pink skiny jeans, it's because I saw this picture (and I cannot place where I saw it) of the BTT, and Gil had his red jacket tied around his waist, but the way they colored it the jacket looked pink. At a simple glace, it looked like he was wearing bright pink skinny jeans and I decided that he would have to wear them at least once. They are fantastic.

PPPs: Review or I won't update. That's just kind of a thing cause i'm super lazy.


End file.
